At first sight
by master of gray
Summary: Madara and Hashirama meet for the first time.


NOTE= Dear fans of mine I'm over joyed to hear that you have read my works and like them for this I thank you (I don't get a lat of positive attention.) and for the comments about my bad typing they are one I'm dislexig and I can't help that and two my computer has a virus actually it has over 40 virus. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters or worlds.

I had heard of many clans in my many years of battle and had the distinct pleasure of fighting almost all of them. Some clans could change the volume and mass of there own bodies and others could command shadow and bugs like we did five. Some even rode on the backs of giant dogs like horses and even throw this was only a rumor on the breeze there claimed to be on the for side of the mountain a clan of shinobi who had a ocular Kekkei Genkai that was rumorered to be stronger then ours.

Despite this no clan stood taller or mightier then the proud Uchiha and I was honored to be there leader. We had won countless battles and defeat many enemy, our emblem was famous and feared admired and envied and I was the head of it all. I strived and sacrificed to make my clan the most powerful in the land and after a few years of nothing but successfully accomplished wins I arrogantly thought it so till the day came I met the leader of the Senju clan Hashirama.

It was a warm rainy night when I first met him the man I would later grow to admire and befriend. The Lord of the land of iron who would later in the following years be conquered by the rain country had requested the Uchiha and myself included to patrol the border of the land and force back any breeching invaders and sure enough they were there. A few hundred I say trying to give a good estimation of there numbers in the rainy darkness a couple of ninja clans with out a drought and maybe one or two local framers as wall.

The civilians were easy to notice in there make shift armor and brandishing old tools of agriculture among the crowed of shinobi. Out of the few ninja clans that were there I only recognized two of them. One of them being the Senju of the forest. I recognized them right away even in this darkness with there banners blazing and standing as tall and proud as a mountain. "They were quite noticeable." My heart quivered in my chest at the anticipation of battle and I let my lips curve in to a small smile. The other of the two clans were the beastly Kaguya, vulgar creatures they were even for shinobi. I know vary little about them except for there bloodthirsty ways and know vary few clans that would agree to cooperate with them even in was. There style and jutsu were affective but tacky and gross. The feudal lord of the opposing country most have been desperate to have requested them.

There was a moment of silence except for the pounding of rain were both sides stood completely still watching the other. But battles aren't won by standoff and it was more then pass time to got this jubilee started. Taking a minimum of five steps foreword from my place in the center of the platoon I approached the invading barraged and stopped. The wind blow harshly bating my hair to and fro across my face and whistling through the valley like death. I looked over across the grassy meadows at the enemy and smirked slightly when I saw some of the solders flinch or clinch there weapons closer to them. They were intimidated and I couldn't balm them for it for if it was the melody of death playing now then I was the musician playing the instrument.

A feeling of experience of supeariorness washed over me a urge to give these men a taste of my power and of what to expect. I gently closed my eyes and drew in a breath opening my ears to the awareness around me. I most have look like I had fallen asleep on my feet or had dropped my guard because my opponents in the distance began to talk and whispering about what was happening opposite of them. But I knew what was happening I was waiting for the right moment and that second came when one of the more naïve Rookie decided to go ahead and make a move and took a stop foreword breaking a twig. Stealth is something all shinobi are taught at an early age as soon as we can walk we learn how to make our foot steps weightless but apparently this was a lesson that this amateur never learned.

Hearing the sharp snap of the twig my eyelids fly open revealing my advanced Mangekyo Sharingan and with the speed only hard training and tanled can give me began making hand sighs for a jutsu. Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Tora, Uma, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Horse. Puffing my chest up and tilting my head back slightly I harshly exhaled my breath igniteding the charka that was mingled in it and shouted Fire Style. Fireball Technique!

With a roar my Blaze of Glory lit the night sky up and cast a golden red glow across the field and the faces of my enemies and allies radiating a strong heat as it burned. Stunned by my sudden act of intimidate mine of the imposing forces leapt back in shock while other more clumsier solder just fell on there backsides even the Kaguya growled and hissed in fright. I chuckled in amusement. A great battle was going to take place here between the Uchiha and the Seniu nailing there emblem on our wall of past victories would be like a badge of honor. Taking my weapons in to arms I shouted. "Attack now!" To my troopers who rushed foreword in a chores of cheers but before my platoon or I could get a yards ahead the ground on which we stood began to quiver.

The tremors were light, a small earthquake I thought so I stopped my assault deciding to wait it out when I heard the sound of cracking earth. Taking my eyes from off my enemies to look for the source of the noises I was surprised to see trees up rooting from the ground. They stared out as tiny sprout but quickly grow tall with long out stretching branches that felled with leafs. With in minutes the once grassy field had been transformed in to a vast forest with the trees canopies reaching far above our heads and almost totally blocking out the night sky from view.

The earthquake had cieste and the land had become still and silent again even the pounding of the rain had softed. It was a breath taking sight to think all this was grow by charka and even more so the source of that charka. I had been admiring the sight with aah when a joyful chatter spread over the opposing clan. He's here he's finely made it! A single male's voice rang out full of hope and all the others quickly joined in.

I turned my head to the center point of the cheers and wrinkled my face up in annoyance. Who's here!? I thought. Had someone come late to the party?! My attention drew dead straight center before me at a small cluster of Senju and civilians all gathered around a single spot like fly's to honey. They talked and conversed as if this was a festival and not a battle completely forgetting that we were in the middle of a war. A feeling of being greatly offended began to twist inside my chest. Did this stranger not know how disrespectful it was to show up late for a mission and to make both his enemies and his own platoon wait for him? Such arrogant! I thought angrily to myself.

The opposing congressional continued to ring out words of thanks and gratitude to there new arrival and I looked on irritably at them when the deep rich tone of a man's voice spoke up above the ground. "If you could make way please." The talkative complamentries quickly grow silent and complied to the request. Parting like the ocean in some foreign religious story I had heard as a child. The group stepped aside to make a opening for the stranger to pass through. I watched in dull curiosity as a path was made and the dark silhouette of the stranger passed through. The sound of waded foot steps on damp grass and the clinking of heavy armor reached my ears as the mysterious warrior walked foreword.

Coming to a halt only a few yards ahead of me. I raised a eyebrow at the sight before me. Even in the dim light I could make out his colors and features. He was tall six foot perhaps and fairly well built to and dressed in the warring fashion of the era clad in a black pair of pants and a matching long sleeve shirt. Dull crimson red armor protecting his chest, back, and shoulders from damaged with a large scroll and a kunai pouch fasten to the back. His shins were wrapped in gals and his forearms were shackled in red armored cuffs. He had come vary well prepared for battle. I thought and turned my eyes to look at his face. Roving my eyes upward I had to hold back a gasp. Long raven black hair came in to view trimmed and vary well manage and for a moment I thought I was looking at a women.

A pinch of pity came over me and I smirked at there lack of valor for sending a kunoichi out first but on further examination while focusing on my opponent's face to see weather she was pretty or not I realized that I was indeed looking at a man. His face was smooth and even, handsome I guess with jet black eyes and thin lips. While studying his form for any concealed weapons I noticed on the left side of his up turned armored collar an emblem of some sort. Narrowing my eyes just slightly I began concentrated on the emblem trying to identify what clansmen's this stranger belong to. I was not surprised when the emblem turned out to be the crest of the Senju the man did have a pride about him and an air of regalness to.

But that still did not tale me who he was and now I was aching to know. Curiosity mixed with a slight bit of arrogance all most always made for a leathery combination and I was just burning for the battle to begin but first a name. A bit of enthusiastic excitement washed over me and in a youthful voice I spoke. "And who might you be toots?" I side with a grin. My opponent gave a small laugh and smile of amusement and replied in a deep voice. "Well actually that's just what I wanted to ask you doll face." Now it was my turn to laugh and smile in amusement. He was indeed and interesting fellow to answer a question with a question I was beginning to in joy this play of words we were having.

"I asked first you tell me." I replied. The Senju still had a slight smile on his face and a spark in his eyes when he spoke. "My name is Hashirama Senju leader of the Senju clan of the forest." I was shocked to hear that this long haired page that looked more like a princess then a warrior was the leader of the Senjus. But then again looking to my left and right quickly and hearing the soothing sound the wind made when it blow through the tree leafs I couldn't help but think that this stranger was quite the showoff so he most have been vary confident about his strength and skill. An as any shinobi will tall you appearances can be deceiving.

"So you're Hashirama I side. I've heard of you, your name is always on the tongues of my soldiers." The Senju lord smiled. "I'm flattered that you've heard of me but you still haven't told me who you are." He replied in a humble tone. I chuckled. "My names Madara Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha clan." I spoke with pride and puffed my chest up a little. "Madara, I've heard of you to your name pursed you." He side with respect. A light blush spread across my face at the statement but I quickly dismissed it.

A strong gust of wind blow through the pillars of wood sweeping a ghostly silence across the forest. A scearial feeling come over me as I looked across the battle filed at my opponent. A knowing smile spread across both our faces as leafs rained down from the canopy above. Water dropping from our armor and sliding down our black hair both him and I waiting for the moment the right moment for a shinobi to strike. A twitch of an eyebrow a tightening of the fist, or the flickering of the tongue across moist lips anything to show that our foe had dropped his guard or had last his focus but none came to either of us neither showing a single of loss of concentration.

Another strong blast of wind blow up from the ground sending all the falling leafs shooting upwards in to a green blurr before lazily floating back down. The breeze fluttered our hair and whistle eirey through our armor as we continued our staring contest with neither of us flattering. Then with out warning there was stillness it was as if a vacuum had just turned on and had sucked all the air out of the vacuity leaving a feeling of denseness in the area. The stillness was so thick you could cut it with a kunai and that's exactly what we did. In the blink of an eye Hashirama and I had brandished our weapons and were clashing with one another.

Our steel chirp from the pressure of trying to push the other back as we peered in to each others faces the desire for victory was obvious. Chuckling mockingly I leaned my head forward till the side of my nose was caressing his and in a tone of amusement spoke. "You won't win." With one more forceful push we leapt apart to stand once more at the head of our platoon. Gasps and whispers could be heard from the soldiers as they muttered about the sudden draw they had whiteness but there gossip fell on deaf ears. Staring across the forest at the Senju lord both our face's completely devoid of expression we were both now ready… ready for the worst. We had demonstrated and tested our skills to one other and made each others quaintness now the only thing to do now was to finish it. Our fingers fly into hand sighs as we simultaneously gave the order to attack. Both sides rushed forward and the battle began.

The cries of conflict could be heard every where in the valley as wall as the sounds of clashing metal and hammering foot falls. The smell of blood, sweat, and damp earth was so rich in the air it was all most nauseating. Enemies came from every direction left, right, front, back, from above me, and from below and if they didn't came to me I won't to them. Slashing with my sickle or blowing them away with my hour glass shaped fan. The battle raged like a fever hot, sweaty, and exhausting and with little hope of it breaking any time soon. As opponents fall around me from my blade and the blades of others as I scoured the terrain for the person I most desired to fight the wood master Hashirama.

While searching for my next challenge on the battlefield I came to a pause. In the manic blurr of battle just a few kiloliters away passed fighting warriors and swinging blades under the scattered shade of a tall charka grown trees I saw a civilian. A young women to be more precise a little bit over the marriageable age I think with pulled up dark hair and wrapped in a deep red kimono she wore a female style of armor that covered her waste and protected her breasts with two plates covering the side of her hips, the armor was fastened to a single shoulder guard on the left side with an empty bamboo quiver strapped to her back. For a nashinobi she had come vary well prepared but unready for the battle at hand. She had run out of arrows and was now fighting off her attacker with only a bow as defense. But it still wasn't enough and she soon was thrown to the ground.

I watch with constant alertness. It wasn't uncommon for civilians to join the battle and try to protect there land and village but ever the less this was a ninja was and it was no place for someone with out shinobi training to be.

I was about to turn to leave but before I could a most ghastly sight came in to view. The young women's attacker was a male Kaguya. He slowly began approach her snarl and baring his teeth like some feral animal from the forest or more fitting monstrous would be the word best used seeing that from every place on his body pale barbers stuck out moments later I realized that these weren't spike but bone. A feeling of anger and disgust began to full me. To think that this creature was so bloodthirsty he would turn on one of his own team it was traitorous and to attack an civilian none the less. It wasn't rare for a ninja to attack a civilian but it was seen as vary unbecoming and unshinobi like behavior.

The creature let out a deep long hiss as he reach behind his back and with a strong tag pulled a bone shaped sword out and hold it high above his head. I cringed I know what he was aiming to do and even though this would be brokering quite a few rules of battle I know I had to stop him even if they both were of the opposing forces I couldn't let him kill one of his own team mats. I rushed forward past enemies and friends so in engulfed with the battle they didn't even notice me go by.

I was moving fast but not quick aver to get there in time. I saw the female civilian raised her arms up in front of her face in defense as the Kaguya swung his sword down. I growled in distress I know I wasn't going to make it. The sound of cracking armor and slashing flesh of slating blood all sounded like a raging roar to my ears as I came to a sudden halt just half way there. Gasping for breath I prepared myself for the horrific sight of women's blood oceaning it's self around a parshed maiden's body but instead I was met with a shocking surprise. My senses hadn't lied to me when I smelled warm blood and heard shattering armor but it wasn't that of the lady civilian. Instead standing firmly in between the Kaguya and the young women was the Senju Hashirama. A pained look was on his face as he hold on tight to the Kaguya's wrist. The calcium made sword sinking in deeply in to Hashirama's left shoulder splitting the hard outer resistance and the tender flesh underneath it. Blood trickled down the blades tip and seeped up through the cracked armor. His feet were firmly embedded in to the earth from the pressure the creature put on his weapon. I was a bit stunned I wasn't expecting such an act of chivalry he had intervened in the nick of time to save the girl's life and stop the bloodthirsty beast. Or maybe like I he had just been repulsed at seeing his own comrades turn on one another.

Making a vary unpleasant sound the male Kaguya being deprived of the pleasure of a kill began trying to yank away from Hashirama. Wincing in pain and gritting his teethe the Senju ninja just tighten his grip on the Kaguya's wrist. I watched them attentively waiting to see what they would do next, being to far out of range to here there voices and with all the add noise of the battlefield as well it was impossible to here what they were saying to each other unless they screamed.

The Kaguya's yanking becomes more and more damned hell bent on getting out of his captors hold. Refusing to yield but knowing he couldn't hold on for much longer Hashirama turned his face to speak to the women and ordered her to run with out hesitation. Although a little reluctant to leave her hero the lady civilian quickly got to her feet and dashed off in the opposite direction. Once the women was gone Hashirama turned back to the Kaguya and with a pulse of strength throw the beast off him. I looked to the Senju and thought. "What are you going to do now?" The Kaguya as to be expected was foaming with anger sneering and baring his teethe in aggression but the Senju didn't flea instead he got in to horse back stance and prepared a hand sigh. I felt Hashirama's charka level rise as the air thicken with energy and made it dense. This level of power was nothing I wasn't used to but for the vulgar Kaguya it was unexpected surprise so much so that before Hashirama could perform his jutsu the beast turned tail and run.

I stared at him for a moment before both he and I faded back in to the battle. The white rays of the morning light pierced through the forest canopies and sparkled off the drops of dew and beads of sweat that had gathered giving the area the look of being incrusted with diamonds. A vary misleading foreside for what truly take place here. The battle had lasted the reaming duration of the night and only ended just before dawn. Large chunks of earth and broken trees lay scattered about as well as the casualties of battle. Standing on a mound of up turned debree I could tail by just looking that my platoon was only half but the particulars of that assessment would have to be check later at a more appropriate time. Looking across the forest I could clearly see our enemies there numbers had dwindled from what they were before to and walking towards them was there leader Hashirama. Right away he was greeted by the civilian women he had saved earlier pushing through the crowd she run up to him with concerned on her face. He quickly dismissed her worry with a reassuring smile and turned to look in my direction. We both stood there starring at each other in silence him holding his injuries and I holding mine. A new found respect and interest had token root between us one that was sure to grow in the up coming battles.


End file.
